Mother 3 ficlets
by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl
Summary: Just tiny fic fragments, hitting a number of different genres. Mostly focusing on the twins, but other characters are here too. Includes a crack pairing, but only for one, possibly two if you squint.


1. Angst:

There were needles- he didn't know what they were- he hadn't been told that- but he had been ordered to pull them.

They glowed and when he pulled them, they disappeared.

And now, more and more, when he was sent to pull the needles- the boy was there.

And now, more and more, when he was sent to pull the needles- he found himself looking for the boy.

2. AU:

"Hey Captain!" Claus yelled from the crow's-nest, and Kumatora looked up. "There's a ship coming!"

"Can we try not to fight with this one?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"But Lucas," Claus said grinning, "We're pirates!"

3. Crack!fic:

"Well, that was unexpected." Duster said, a bit dazed as he watched the pig that had been the pig king eat from the tipped over trashcan.

"I now have a sudden craving for bacon." Kumatora said, and both guys gave her creeped out looks.

Lucas picked up the hummingbird egg. "I wonder if we can somehow use it to help Claus?"

4. Crossover:

"Who are you?" Alessa asked curiously.

The red-haired boy stepped back-he hesitated, like he didn't know how to answer…

5. First Time:

Duster and Kumatora waved before walking off with the rest of the DMCM. Lucas smiled and turned back to Claus-who was frowning.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…just…what's a concert?"

"It's cool, Claus. They'll get up on stage and they'll play music."

"Oh…okay." he thought about it for a moment that smiled faintly. "that does sound cool."

6. Fluff:

Lucas hugged him. "I forgive you."

After a moment, Claus reached out and tentatively hugged him back. "You do? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

7. Humor:

After watching the bus careen around the corner, Claus turned back to his twin. "The past-" he announced, "is weird."

"You're weirder." Jeff retorted.

Claus turned to him with a scowl. "Am not."

"Aren't we all weird?" Lucas interrupted quickly.

8. Hurt/Comfort:

That night, for the first time in a far too long time, the brothers slept together, cuddled against one another- and that night, for the first time in a far too long time, they didn't have nightmares.

9. Romance:

"Somebody has been leaving flowers at my door every day this week." Kumatora announced, "and it's really bugging me!"

Claus twitched.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"How should I know what's going through their head?"

"…maybe they like you?" Lucas said slowly, surprised she hadn't realized.

"Then why would they leave flowers for me to pick up…wait…you're telling me that someone thinks I'm pretty…and they're leaving me flowers because they think I'll like them?"

Both twins nodded.

"Oh." Kumatora turned away, then looked thoughtful. "well, I guess they were kinda pretty…if they leave me any more, I guess I'll ask if anyone has a vase or somethin' that I can borrow…"

UST:

Lucas turned around to find Claus and Kumatora scowling at each other. "You guys-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was broken off by each of them grabbing one of his arms- and then scowling at each other even more.

"He's my friend!"

"He's my brother." Claus said, sounding slightly smug.

"You're both important to me!" Lucas shouted, and the two of them turned to look at him. "You're both important to me, and if you really want to, you can both hold my hands as we go through the cave, okay?"

The two of them blinked at him before turning to look at each other again, before turning back to Lucas and doing as he suggested.

Lucas suppressed a sigh as they entered the caves. If it keep them happy, it was okay, right? Besides...it was nice to wanted.

VVVVVVV

Played with a couple memes- went over the word count on some of them...or all of them (grins sheepishly). Alessa's from Silent Hill, by the way. And yeah, Claus and Kumatora- I know it's crack, but I find it interesting...

And for anyone who cares(I'm kind of assuming no one, because I'm not getting any reviews, but someone did add it to their favorites, so...) chapter 3 of Heart's Desire is coming along.


End file.
